User talk:The Sam Puckett
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Sam Puckett page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 15:54, April 23, 2011 Freddie Benson? You guys need a Freddie Benson? I volunteer :D Cameddie 13:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to go to the monkey parade with me? I can't go without my rasberry soccerball!! <3 The meerkat jumps over the rainbow, if ya know what I'm saying ;) The Rueben 16:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC)The Rueben The sticker is in the oven! Hey Sam, I have all of your meats ready for inspection! The parade should start soon, so when are you gracing me with your presense? :D The Rueben 20:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Rueben, your date <3 I'll be waiting! And I created ham, bacon, turkey, chicken legs, fried chicken, and salomi, two pounds of each. Does that please my rasberry soccerball? I'm having more fun than an eskomo in Texas on our date! :DDDDDDD Wendy? Just wondering if you guys need a Wendy cause I'm up for it, just give me back some feed. (feedback, i feel like i have to say that) To make a list of who's playing? 'Cause I thought you were doing that. Well we can both have on I guess. I just made one with everyone who's playing. At least I think I got everyone. Then again it may be completly wrong. Oh, sorry, I haven't had a wikia account for very long. Only been on here for a few weeks so I dunno how everything works yet. The Carly Shay 00:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Carly Shay Right, okay. You know who we really need is Rex and Robbie. We have every other main Victorious character. The Carly ShayCarly Hi Hi (Seddie Shipper) The Idiot Farmgirl here.Sam if you know Seddie SHipper that's me and pls. delete The Idiot Farmgirl on the list that need a User . Well I love your Squerl The Idiot Farmgirl 04:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sam! Hey, I was wondering if there were any open spots for the roleplaying! If there is, I would really like it if you could leave a message on my talk page. :D I don't really mind any character, really. But if I can be a female character that'd be awesome, if there are any open. Thanks! MajorxSeddie "Sorry..." "..........It's cool." xD 18:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Can we stop role-playing? This is way out of hand. I think we should delete everyone....start over and audition. Because its unfair that people can just ask and take. I was Carly..first....then I had to leave..so I couldnt ask you. Someone else took the role, and I was mad. I cant be anyone else though...and ALOT of people agree with me. Its just not fun anymore. Please can we STOP? Seddieftwyea 20:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Stoping Sure....I'm a really good Carly... I already made an account for her...As I told you. That would be great... Can I? Seddieftwyea 20:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Special Wikia Hey Sam, there is a special wikia for roleplaying I'm on it http://roleplays.wikia.com/wiki/ Yeah thats fine I guess, but I don't know what to do with the account if I don't get it... It's fine..... I will be fine without......... I had fun while it lasted! :/*Wendy* 21:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) or not *Wendy* anymore Hey! Hey, I was wondering if I could roleplay Jennette. I didn't know if we could roleplay the actors/actresses, but I thought I should ask, just in case. Seddiegirl98 21:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Oh, okay. Thanks anyway! Seddiegirl98 21:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 A suggestion I noticed the Question blogs were kind of hogging the popular blog posts section, and a lot of people are saying theres no room for the other popular blog posts. Thats why I suggest we keep to one blog only. Everyone will ask questions in one blog, and all the roleplaying people will answer in ONE blog. By the way I roleplay Nevel. Amythest444 21:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Gone for a little bit (OOC) Hey! This is NeneG, but I am going to be gone until Friday. So just to let you know I am not leaving and I will be back on Friday Night, so please do not let anyone else have the role of Sam. Thanks, Me!'' [[User talk: The Cat Valentine | Call Me!!! 23:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Please? Can i PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be Baby Spencer? I mean, there's an idiotic farm girl! Please? Seddie1196 21:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: It'd be awesome if you could help me with this... OK, I'll try to explain as best I can: '''Bold': Just do this (I've turned off wiki code to show you) to get this (wiki code is on again) Italics: Just do this (Once again, wiki code is off) to get this (wiki code on again) Font Color: Do this, Text to get this (you can change color if you like) Font Size: Do this, Text to get this Hope I helped! Lotstar 00:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Test Wikia's testing a chat box for wikia users. Right now a few wikis are beta testing it, but in the future, admins will be able to switch them on. Parstin32 17:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It's me, Cloverfield monster. I want you to know I changed my character to Megatron. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:%27Megatron%27 Just wanted to let you know. Hey, Sam: Can I be Nora? Hi! I was wondering if I could be Nora Dirshlitt. She seems like she would be a really fun character to be. Thanks. :) :) *Scissor Luv* 01:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Scissor Luv*Scissor Luv* 01:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Huh According to this quote, you believe this: "FAKE FRIENDS: Never ask for food. REAL FRIENDS: Are the reason you have no food." That must mean that I'm your best friend ever! The Spencer Shay 17:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) That's nice, thanks... did you know, that in Canada, they actually do have bacon flavored ice cream? The Spencer Shay 17:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) We hop on my motorbike and take a trip to Canada? The Spencer Shay 17:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I get Mr Rainbow Sprinkles!!! Meet me at the apartment now (unless you're already here and are just hiding from me, in which case, come to the door!)!!! The Spencer Shay 17:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ....course I did. *blushes* She's a big girl, she can use her credit card! The Spencer Shay 17:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Y'know, I'm not so sure about letting this hobo drive the bike... you sur- ow! MY BIKE!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BIKE!!!!!!! I guess we're not going to Canada today.... The Spencer Shay 18:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, right... when Carly asks why we're in the hospital, "forget" to mention our trip to Canada, kay? Otherwise, we're both in BIG trouble The Spencer Shay 18:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ankle swear! *does the whole thing* The Spencer Shay 18:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we're good. Maybe we should just get some ice cream from the shop up the street instead... The Spencer Shay 18:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well..... kinda. BUT if I imagine it like I'm pranking Carly, then I can lie to her so well! The Spencer Shay 18:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) WE need to get her a chocolate chip ice cream, and some beatles.... The Spencer Shay 18:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, she wouldn't be eating them... *mischevious wink* The Spencer Shay 18:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Nah... her cloth- nothing. I've gotta go now, perfect my plaaaaaan.... The Spencer Shay 19:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Clean up the role players I guess I should clean up the inactive rollplayers a bit (like the old Freddie, for example); should we keep Vampire-Freddie? Mak23686 18:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) replied on my talk page I left a reply on my talk page Sockstar1 15:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Are we in a fight? We're not on bad terms are we? I don't wanna be in a fight with you..... SeddieShipper29 19:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC)SeddieShipper29 Guppy? Need a Guppy? Seddieftwyea, I'm good, I'm great, but YOU ARE AWESOME! 21:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* You're right. I just wanted a part......I made the part for Carly Shay BEFORE anyone else. But I had to leave, right then. When I came back, somebody else took that part. I was mad. That's when nobody, I mean NOBODY let me actually HAVE a part! I started to hate the RP. I'm sorry for yelling at you, or offending you in any kind of way. I learn from my mistakes. I'm only 11. I am sorry, I hope you sincerly forgive me.(Except I may be the last person in the whole galaxy u want to forgive) Seddieftwyea, I'm good, I'm great, but YOU ARE AWESOME! 22:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) HELLO!! <3 Hi Sam!! how are you hopre you are great and are having a great day. I hope you are also enjoying that ham sandwich (with extra ham) , you're probably eating right now. TTYL ! Cali447 23:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) my fic. You wrote something on my blog about my fic that I'd like to reply to. I did on my blog itself, but I'm not sure if you got it: Any fic I write that has anti-Sam 'sentiments' is because of the way that particular story is written. If you want to attack my writing do so by actually reading my stories and reviewing them. I reply to every review I get. '' Thank you. Sockstar1 10:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the reply. Basically that story has a series of 'dream sequences' based around the movies that were the 'inspiration' for his dreams. It's not completely spelled out but most of the people who read the story understood. Basically that line you refer to was actually Freddie dreaming about being one of the characters in the dream (Sebastian from the movie ''Cruel Intentions, talking about Annette, who was the "Sam" character in his dream). He was replaying the movie in his head during his dream. Sockstar1 15:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Me again. I actually checked back on my fic, and realied I hadn't actually mentioned that movie in the list of movies Carly hires to watch. I went and fix it. Thank you :D Sockstar1 13:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sam! This is Moonyandpadfoot07 (AKA Carly Shay in Disney and Nick Show Roleplaying Wiki). You seem to be very busy here in the iCarly Wikia that you seldom visit your blog/account in the Disney and Nick Show Roleplaying Wiki. Are you still RP-ing as Sam there? And I've read the blogs here in iCarly Wikia about the RP-ing issues and other stuff. If you want to take a break from all this chiz, we would be happy to see Sam there in D.A.N.R.P. That's all! :D Moonyandpadfoot07/ICarlyShay 03:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sam! Hey, Sam! This is Moonyandpadfoot07 (AKA Carly Shay in Disney and Nick Show Roleplaying Wiki). You seem to be very busy here in the iCarly Wikia that you seldom visit your blog/account in the Disney and Nick Show Roleplaying Wiki. Are you still RP-ing as Sam there? And I've read the blogs here in iCarly Wikia about the RP-ing issues and other stuff. If you want to take a break from all this chiz, we would be happy to see Sam there in D.A.N.R.P. That's all! :D Moonyandpadfoot07/ICarlyShay 03:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Links I want to give you some links about the preachers I was talking about: Hal Lindsay Jack Van Impe Tim LaHaye John Hagee If you read what they say, they are extremely conspiracy-minded, anti-Arab, anti-Catholic, date-setters; and they profit off of people's fears, rather than hope. By the way, the Promise is in a Person, not a strip of land. Feel free to move tis to your own talk page if you want. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 23:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) HI :) Yo. I know there's been a blog about the RP getting out of control, and while I don't mind it, I'm sure the non-iCarly characters aren't really supposed to role-play here. Someone said they didn't audition, and they just joined by themselves. For example, the Chad Dylan Cooper posted this here http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Chad_Dylan_Cooper/What%27s_Freddie%27s_Decision%3F! & said its for RP. I know you're in charge of RP, so just wanted to let you know. HI :) Yo. I know there's been a blog about the RP getting out of control, and while I don't mind it, I'm sure the non-iCarly characters aren't really supposed to role-play here. Someone said they didn't audition, and they just joined by themselves. For example, the Chad Dylan Cooper posted this here http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Chad_Dylan_Cooper/What%27s_Freddie%27s_Decision%3F! & said its for RP. I know you're in charge of RP, so just wanted to let you know. Munro-eli 02:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Munro-eli Can I steal your idea? May I please steal your idea? I want to be Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz for the Phineas and Ferb wiki.' Update: Whoops. From Danville. Danville 00:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. other account why don't you ever use your old account anymore, Roxas82? because this account is really supposed to be a role-playing account; now you use it for regular stuff (since the role-playing went down so much) Kittygirl7878 02:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering... Why'd you change your username? Cartoonprincess 17:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say that you're awesome, and it's a pleasure to be a friend of your's! Love (as a friend), Tali. :) JMCSeddieISRAEL 16:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I want to audition for the role of Sinjin in the role-play game. Can you add me for Sinjin, can you please add me to the list? <3 'PLEASE!!!!!' Can I audtion for Cat? Please!!! I was sleeping while you posted the blog and I found it and i make the perfect Cat! before I even saw your blog I was portraying her as she is! at school i'm called Cat cause they say i'm excactly like her, so pleeaaassseeeee!!!!!!! I will do anything to be Cat!!!! NeveisCheese☼ 07:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Please! I am! even look! Audition I could audition for Trina! Seddie1196 23:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Confused?? (OOC) (I was wondering why we have a new Cat, because i was the Cat before, and i was hacked into my Old Cat account, so i wanted to make a new one, but it said i had to wait 5 days to make a new account, so i did, but i forgot about it!! Im confused, am i still Cat?) It's Sinjin. Hey. .. Sam Puckett. Didn't I see you at that Party? I think I did. I wasn't invited, but showed up. What a gangster I am! I hope Jade will like it. The Sinjin van Cleef 01:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Freddie's leaving for a week Hello Sam, I am going to sailing week with my student union, so I won't be available for a week starting Saturday. Just so you know. Big Hug from Freddie aka Cameddie. Need a melanie? Hi Sam, I was wondering if you needed a melanie. I would love to play the part. May I? FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 22:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Victorious do you still like Victorious? because you don't talk about it as much and you don't go on the Victorious wiki as much. if you still do, do you still like Cade and Jori? do you like Reck? Kittygirl7878 04:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I am so grateful for getting the role of Melanie! I'll make the RP account asap. SamBenson 19:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC)SamBenson May I ask you something? Yes, Hello. I wanted to say if there was a Guppy in the rpg. I just love the RPG and would love to participate in it. FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 19:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) oh, thank you! Oh, My, God. You are too kind! You are one of the nicest people here! Thank you again! I will help think of one:) But what about Sikowits? FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 19:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Melanie! Hi, this is Sambenson. The account I am posting this from is my RP account for Melanie! The Real Melanie Puckett 19:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC)The Real Melanie Puckett Is sikowits Ok? Is he ok to RP? FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 20:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Regarding My Letter... Did you want me to refer to you as "The Sam Puckett" or "Roxas82"? Either one is fine by me. Cartoonprincess 19:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! I am really excited about playing Beck in the iCarly/Victorious RP. Thanks for the opportunity! FearlessStatic 04:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Tori Vega RP Role Thank you so '''much for this role!! I am so honored. A new account and avatar already made. I just need to work on a new bio. Hey. Hey Sam. What's up? thank u, Roxas82 :D idk if u still use that account, so i'll just say it here. i just wanted to thank for for going undercover and do a...mission, i guess. the wiki is now safe thanks to u and other great users! :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 09:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank You On behalf of everyone here...thank you. Thank you so much. Thanks to you, that pedophile was banned, and the Wiki is much safer because of it. Arrow2010 21:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I know everyone's been saying it, but thanks a lot for stopping that creep, KatyDidIt! I know I wouldn't have had the nerve to do what you did. By the way, are you an administrator on this wiki? If not, you should be, after all that you've done. The Beavecoon! 03:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sikowitz for the RPG Hello. I noticed that you have not decided who's gonna be sikowitz for thr RPG, can you do thata soon, please? FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 12:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) hi im srry on my other account yo kickban me i am so srry if you un kickban me i will never SPAM again my promise on lilseddieshipper01 thank you and good bye Congratulations! We chose you to be an administrator because we needed a protective "mother figure", or at least a "big sister" for the younger girls on the wiki after what happened with Katydidit. We hope you can try to be that for them. You might want to review the policy page, and take a look at iCarly Wiki:User Warnings. Here are some things you can work on: #Take a look at and Category:Candidates for deletion for nonsense articles that should be deleted. #Always watch . #Delete article comments that are inappropriate or insulting. #Keep this page on your watchlist. This is Mak's block policy: '''Level 1 (Rude behavior / nonsense edits): starting at 1-2 weeks, going to next level if repeated Level 2 (Removing content from one page): 1 month, going to next level if repeated Level 3 (Removing content from several pages / inserting rude comments): 3 months, next level if repeated Level 4 (continuing after level 3 or extreme vandalism): 6 months, next level if repeated Level 5 (inserting adult content): Permanent Thanks for all you do for the wiki. Eric the Grape talk 04:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) My ideas Hey, first congrats on becoming an admin. You deserve it so much. I have some constructive ideas for the wiki that I feel like I might have been pestering Mak with, but would you be willing to listen to some of my suggestions for "beautifying"/organizing the wiki? For example, I contributed the basis for the new voting system, which Alica123 added on to. I also think we should keep the honors list on the homepage but rotate featured users as deserved. Sorry if I shouldn't be making suggestions about the wiki even though I'm not an admin; I don't really know what the protocol is for this stuff. Anyways thanks for reading and please write back! Bolivianbacon 05:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Cool beans. I might leave more ideas on your talk page as I think of them. Just tell me if they get to be too many or too bad. Bolivianbacon 14:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Joining the RP Would you mind if I joined your role-play, Sam? Maybe as Cat from Victorious?? :) Let me know! Cat'n'Jade DANCE 16:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin --DevonAndersen 22:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC)- Updated icons I made some icons for the homepage, since you said you might want to update them. Feel free to use them or not. They're all fairly recent pics. (Season 4.) EDIT: I realized they don't have the names, borders, or links to the character pages, but I don't know how to add those. Bolivianbacon 01:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome --DevonAndersen 17:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC)-- You're welcome again lol and btw glad you became an admin Can you add this to iDSF I created a photo gallery a couple days for IDate Sam & Freddie http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3AiDate_Sam_%26_Freddie Can you please add the link to the article page If you do Thanks in advance Roxas Thanks again just saw the update DevonAndersen 17:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sam, another vandal showed up tonight: JoeyMilles. Have a nice time hunting :) Cameddie 23:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry I just wanted to apologize again for lying about my sister in the chatroom. I wasn't thinking clearly and I still feel bad about it. I actually can't sleep; that's why I writing this now. I feel bad that I freaked you out, because I was only trying to be funny (told you I wasn't thinking clearly). The main reason I'm apologizing is because Latersgee's words in the chat room hit me hard. She called me a hypocrite, and you know what? She was 100% right. I wasn't acting like a chatmod. A chatmod is supposed to be responsible, not be an immature jackass. Plus, you're one of my friends on here, and I would hate for you to think of me in a negative way. That's it, really. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 03:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Slick ship-warring in a creddie blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CreddieLuv4eva/For_Creddiers-It%27s_Okay_to_Vent I shall make no more posts about it. Decide for yourself. Please,. I'm not ship warring. Slicknickshady 06:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Removing "Image Added By" on Photos Here are the steps to removing the "Image Added By" On the bottom of pictures. A little history about this code: It was introduced in December 2010 by Wikia mostly to appease users who really don't like it. Just to make you feel better about doing this (so you know I'm not some hacker) you can go to my wiki. Go to any random page and find a photo. You'll notice there is not an "Image Added By" on any photos. Steps Step 1: 'Go to: MediaWiki:Wikia.css '''Step 2: '''Paste the code in the box below at the top of the Media Wiki page. /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ .picture-attribution { display:none !important; } '''Step 3: '''Clear your Internet Explorer Browser's History. '''Step 4: '''Go to any iCarly Wiki and you should see that the pesky "Image Added By" is gone. When iCarly Wiki users go to another page after the change was made, they should notice the difference to. I hope it has worked for you. If it hasn't then contact me on my talk page. Sincerely, 'AnnawantimesTalk 17:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Please Clarify I asked this question on your blog page, but no one responded, so could you please tell me the answer? Thanks. Does this mean that is someone is talking about back-to-school stuff or going on a Nick cruise on the Creddie page I can't comment on it, or is it just when they are talking about shipping? Can I agree with the Creddiers on a page that says for Creddiers only? (Like, just saying "I agree.") Bolivianbacon 01:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Another thing... I like the changes you made to the homepage, if that was you. (Changing the character icons and adding the Coming Up section.) Bolivianbacon 01:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sikowitz checking in. Here is Sikowitz. User: FreddieSeddieI'mReady. The Erwin Sikowitz 01:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hey. You probably don't know me, but hi! I just wanted to congradulate you on your phenomenal work, becoming an admin. You are one of the *nicest* people on the wiki here, and I ♥ your amazing avatar.Thank you *so* much for making this wiki a better place- for everyone. xx Theseddier200 20:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for what you said, and yes you do follow me on twitter, and I follow you. :) Could you also add this to iDSF I just made a video gallery page for the episode. Can you please add it to the main article and maybe could you also please add the air date as September 2011 like it said in the promo http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Video_Gallery:iDate_Sam_%26_Freddie Thanks in advance if you can Thanks for added the stuff to the iDSF page --DevonAndersen 02:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The Chat If I was kickbanned from chat, would I have gotten a notice or something? Because everytime I go on chat it's a blank. It might be something with my laptop though... HeyPeople145 03:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 would you like to join my team The Resistance. We are going to find, report,and exterminate trolls. we will medate problems. but i really need your're help. Please help us and if you do you can help run the resistance with me. Hi TSP, The whole wikia has been spammed with such things as "LOL Miranda cosrgove has died of complications in bold red letters. This person's user is exbex. This spamming has caused everything to be deleted on the page and seems that can't be undone from normal edits. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Exbex People such as special ham, princesspuckett, cherrygal141, and neveischeese are just a few who also witnessed the wikia in this mess. If I may suggest (if it's possible on the wikia) to prevent spamming/ destroying pages, it would be nice if people are only able to comment after being a user after 1 or 3 days. (Many other sites do this to prevent spamming/ trollers from making fake accounts). P.S. sorry can't take a screen shot, sorry. Disregard this message if everything goes back to normal. Heeelllooo 08:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry and Congrats! xD I'm sorry I didn't leave you a message earlier! If I hadn't been gone I would have said this right away... But anyway congratulations on becoming an admin! The right choice was certainly made by choosing you; you so deserve it and I know you'll do a phenomenal job! You've already been helping out a lot even when you weren't an admin :P Samlovesham 21:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Shanedeathlord12 Hi Shane said he was going to locate my house by tracking my IP Address and going to my home. Please block him. He said this on Chat. ICarly Wiki News Team! 14:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi! You probably don't know me, but I was wondering. How can I change my signiture? Thx-- CookieMischeif Thanks anyway, I asked Eric and told me how. CookieMischeif talk 13:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sam!! just wondering whats your favorite food?? I know its a random question :P and im a hudge seddie fan!! :) Message from Wikia Got this message from Wikia: Hi, I'm leaving this with you as the most recently active admin :) We're just about to make a change to how watchlist emails work for this wiki. Previously, if you didn't visit the watched page after getting an email, you never got another for that page - annoying if you miss one mail, then never get notified of other changes. So we are experimenting with adding a time-out to that. If the page is edited again a day later, you'll get another notification mail (if you have notifications turned on of course). You won't get a notification for every edit, there's a maximum of one a day for each page. Please can you let the other admins know and keep an eye out for anyone confused by this? Please point people to the contact form if needed. Thanks :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Lotstar 07:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) HI Well you requested a message on the chat so yeah hi :-) Seddiejathanfan~ User birthday list Hey Roxas! I noticed on the main homepage, there was a list of users' birthdays coming up. Well there’s no users on there, but there are some users with birthdays coming up. Ex. AllYouNeedIsSeddie. Her birthday is September 6th, I believe. So maybe you or some other admins would want to put their names there? Just a suggestion. Thanks for listening. ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ ♣Talk to me!♣ 23:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, they're not doing it. :) ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ ♣Talk to me!♣ 16:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you block iCarlyFan2009 He keeps changing the production codes on the episodes. I simply told him to stop, then he said that Dan Schneider told him to do it, so I think this person is also a troll Jon23812 05:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Can You Add This Stuff to iLove You *http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2881535488/nm1197237 this link shows a picture from the ICarly and if you look on IMDB Jim Giordano, who plays Uncle Carmine only appears in 1 iCarly ep iLove You http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1197237/ Scroll down and you'll see it lists iCarly in this work and only 1 episode of iCarly iLove You, again I say as Uncle Carmine (in trivia) *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1006439/ Charlene Amoia listed to play Spencer's girlfriend Jenna Hamilton during iLY (in trivia) *And please add that Sam and Freddie visit her Uncle Carmine in prison (in plot) *Also the line: Carmine's cellmate: You just be good to our little Sammy Sam and Carmine laugh Freddie awkwardly scared by the threat (in quotes) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpCxAeXj7Es&feature=channel_video_title There's the promo link for reference *Jon also added a Gallery Page: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:iLove_You *And I added a video gallery page: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Video_Gallery:iLove_You So I know this a lot of stuff, but when you have time can you please add this stuff to the iLY page Thanks in advance. BTW If it's too much work I apologize --DevonAndersen 23:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Question! Yo! Just a question...How do you post a video? (Hangs head down in shame) :P Thanks! Seddie1196 20:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Why, hello! We've been having a bit of trouble with a user called "seddieisallthat", and I believe that some of this person's comments qualify as ship warring. I wasn't sure how to report this so I decided to notify the people that I know are admins. I believe some comments he or she posted before have been deleted, but he or she has been contuing. I hope this is the right way to report this?? MusicManiac12323 02:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) FAN13 IS HACKED FAN13 IS HACKED SHE SWORE ON THE CHAT AND SHE DIDNT ACT DUMB TOO MUCH AND WHEN SHE DID IT WAS TOTALLY FAKE ILL ASK SOMEONE TO SCREEN CAP WHAT SHE SAID AND SHE SAID THAT CREDDIE WONT HAPPEN I THINKS ITS PB seddiafoeva... ugh don't listen to a word of seddiafoeva's message. i' mSO sick of the ppl on this wiki! i am NOT hacked. just because i stopped shipping creddie and i said 'the f word' (and idk what it even means!!!!) on chat. the people here are so rude to me and they think every little thing i do is wrong!!!!! UGH. i am NOT hacked. MirandaCosgroveFan13- Melina* Legendary Creddie shipper, Winner of Creddier of the year award. Shipped Carly/Freddie from the beginning. CREDDIE YEAH! EXTREME CREDDIE SHIPPER! 02:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 Can you lift a ban? Hello, Mellamo Sammo. (Hey, that rhymed. ^_^) Well, you see, the account Seddie is DEAD Creddie will PREVAIL, wasn't an actual hate account...you see, my friend, was joking around with me and my other friend. She was just playing a joke, and she has an actual account on here (where she doesn't have a hate account.) Could you lift the permanent ban? She says her IP address is blocked. That One iCarly Chick 22:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put it on your user page: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 18:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) hi this is cassidty